Stories: The Blocked Room Gang
Story written by: Redfork2000, PeaVZ108 and JeloElducal Plot The Locked Room Gang receives a distress signal from a town called Resound River. However, upon arriving, not only does the gang find out that the villain has already been defeated, but they also find themselves face to face with the Blocked Room Gang: A team very similar to them, leaded by Emily Green. Even though they seem friendly, some members of the LRG have a bad feeling about this team. What is really going on here? Are the Blocked Room gang friends, or foes? Cast * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Captain Red Shell * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Jaiden * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Starcade * Kyoji * Red Ruby * Gary Garnet * Toby Topaz * Emma Emerald * Sean Sapphire * Amelia Amethyst * Diana Diamond * Jelo * Emily Green (NEW) * Iron Heart (NEW) * Windy Sail (NEW) * Sir Clash (NEW) * Shimmer (NEW) * Gabby (NEW) * Albert (NEW) * Huoshan (NEW) * Quick Draw (NEW) * Fire Peashooter (NEW) * Party Thyme (NEW) * Quixel (NEW) * Mizuki (NEW) * Ashley Igneous (NEW) * Jane Granite (NEW) * Kate Clay (NEW) * Randy Limestone (NEW) * Sydney Slate (NEW) * Max Marble (NEW) * King George Quartz (NEW) * Fromage (NEW) * Bright Spark Story It's a cool morning in Echo Creek. The Locked Room Gang is at the park, having fun together. * Green Shadow: Ah, it's nice to hang out together again. * Jelo: I agree with you, Green Shadow. Everything's peaceful today, there's no villains roaming around, and we're just relaxing and having fun! * Bonk Choy: Hanging out together is "cool"! Ha ha, get it? * Starcade: Why, because today's a cool morning in Echo Creek? * Bonk Choy: Heh, yeah. You got me. * Toby Topaz: This is one of those times when you can enjoy the weather here! * Amelia Amethyst: I agree! * Red Ruby: Why are we walking in the park? Shouldn't we be blowing up stuff? * Diana Diamond: You can do that when we're fighting villains. But right now, there aren't any. * Red Ruby: Ugh, fine. * Amelia Amethyst: Yeah, come on, Red! Let's relax! * Red Ruby: Umm...are we going to spend the whole morning walking though? * Blast: Just a while. Then we can go for ice cream, or go play some videogames. * Red Ruby: That's better...I guess? * Red Fork: Sounds good for me. * Blue Ocean: After all, moments of peace here in Echo Creek are rare, so we'd better make the most of them. However, just like always, the gang's peace is interrupted. They receive a distress signal. But weirdly, it's not from Echo Creek. * Jelo: Gang, get ready. * Gary Garnet: Distress signal detected...but it's not from Echo Creek? What's going on? * Starcade: Not from Echo Creek? That's weird. * Kyoji: And may I add, strange, considering that Echo Creek has been the most targeted city by lurking villains. * Jelo: Well, not all distress signals come from Echo Creek. * Red Ruby: Well, I guess it's finally time to blow stuff up! Let's go! * Blue Ocean: According to my tracking device, the distress signal is coming from... Resound River? * Diana Diamond: What? * Emma Emerald: Never heard of that place, even after sending out my advisors to help out back in the forest each day. * Sean Sapphire: Same here. * Blast: Uh... what's that? * Blue Ocean: Apparently, it's a town not too far away. * Red Fork: Well, let's go see what's going on. * Green Shadow: Resound River? Isn't that like...similar to Echo Creek? I mean, in terms of the name. * Blue Ocean: Considering the definitions of those words, yes, they're definitely similar. * Kyoji: No time to worry about that now, we have to go. * Amelia Amethyst: Where is it exactly? * Blue Ocean: No idea, but my GPS should be able to take us there. * Green Shadow: Let's go then. * Bonk Choy: Next stop, Resound River! The gang heads towards Resound River. After a while, they arrive at the town. Suprisingly, the town doesn't look much different from Echo Creek. * Blast: Whoa... I guess the name isn't the only thing that's similar to Echo Creek. * Gary Garnet: Everything is pretty similar! Maybe the only things different is the color of the buildings and the people who live here. * Starcade: Although...how did we not know of a "similar-looking-city-to-ours" city that has been here the entire time? * Blue Ocean: No idea. * Alice: My hypothesis is that since our town has become famous, this one was just ignored. * Red Fork: Makes sense to me. * Jelo: Or this could probably be from another world. It might sound crazy, but we've encountered crazier stuff before. * Captain Red Shell: In any case, we must hurry to stop whoever's attacking this town. * Blue Ocean: You're right. The Locked Room Gang then sees Bright Spark, escaping in his Spark-o-Matic. * Bright Spark: Oh, come on! Does there have to be heroes living in every town I try to take over!? * Gary Garnet: Just as I suspected. * Green Shadow: It's Bright Spark! * Kyoji: And he's...leaving? * Starcade: Could this possibly mean...that there's another Locked Room Gang? * Bonk Choy: Huh? * Bright Spark: *''notices the gang* Aah! Not you too! Leave me alone! * Red Fork: What's going on, Bright Spark? * Bright Spark: I don't know! I tried to attack this town, thinking about how you wouldn't be here to stop me. But suddenly, I was attacked by another gang. I have no idea who they are, but they destroyed my wonderful machine! ''Suddenly, a voice is heard from a distance. * ???: We're the Blocked Room Gang to you, Bright Spark! * Bright Spark: It's them! I'm leaving! See you later! *''leaves Resound River*'' * Amelia Amethyst: Wait, did someone say something about the Blocked Room Gang? * Bonk Choy: What? I'm pretty sure I heard "Locked Room Gang". * Diana Diamond: No, wait, Amelia's right! I heard "Blocked Room Gang" too! * Green Shadow: This is getting odd. * Red Fork: Who said that? * Blue Ocean: We must find out. The Locked Room Gang walks in the direction they heard the voice come from. As they move further, they see a group of humans, ponies, plants, stones and more. '' * Green Shadow: What in the world? * Jaiden: Uhhh. * Amelia Amethyst: That must be the Blocked Room Gang! * Toby Topaz: I'm scared...should we talk to them? * Amelia Amethyst: Well... * Blue Ocean: I... I'm not sure. * Red Fork: This is weird. * Blast: Very weird. * Bonk Choy: Perhaps, even weirder than Discord the dragon eggs guy! * Green Shadow: ''*faceleafs* ''Bonk Choy, we've been through this a lot of times. It's "drakonequus"! * Jelo: Hey, I know this is really weird. But if the Blocked Room Gang is like us, I think we should befriend them. Come on guys, let's go talk to them. * Red Fork: Hm... I think you're right. After all, what's the worst that could happen? * Diana Diamond: Well, let's give this befriending thing a shot. * Green Shadow: Sounds like a plan. ''The gang approaches the Blocked Room Gang to attempt befriending them. As they approach the Blocked Room Gang, they are seen by some members of this gang. * Jelo: Hello there. * Emily Green: Hello! I'm Emily Green, but you can call me Emmy if you want. Who are you guys? * Jelo: We're the Locked Room Gang. My name is Gerald, but many people also call me Jelo. * Emily Green: Nice to meet you! We're the Blocked Room Gang! * Green Shadow: You must be the leader of the Blocked Room Gang, yes? * Emily Green: Exactly! *''looks at the rest of the Blocked Room Gang* Hey, guys, we've got new friends! ''A pink unicorn with black mane walks up to the gang. * Iron Heart: Are you sure about this, Emily? * Emily Green: They're the Locked Room Gang. They're just like us! Now come along and say hello! * Iron Heart: Hi. My name is Iron Heart. * Emily Green: She's kind of cold sometimes, but she's really friendly when you get to know her. Suddenly, a light blue female pony with red mane pops up. * Windy Sails: Greeting, mates! My name's Windy Sails! *''shakes hands with Jelo so fast, that she's shaking Jelo too* It's mighty nice to meet new mates around these parts! * Jelo: Ack! Too....fast....! * Iron Heart: You'll have to forgive my friend Windy. She's just too energetic sometimes. * Windy Sails: Aw, come on, Iron Heart! Don't be such a bummer! We have new friends here! Come on and show us a smile! Please? * Iron Heart: No thanks. * Windy Sails: You don't know what you're missing. *''takes out a cardboard sword* * Emily Green: Thanks, Windy. As Windy Sails waves her cardboard sword around, the gang is approached by a large peashooter wearing a red hankerchief around his neck, a large cowboy hat on his head, and a belt with a large golden buckle that has the shape of a leaf. He is followed by a fire peashooter and a party thyme. * Quick Draw: So, we've got new people around? * Windy Sails: Yeah, isn't it great? * Quick Draw: My name's Quick Draw. * Fire Peashooter: He's got the fastest shot in the entire west. * Party Thyme: Yeah! * Green Shadow: It looks like I have another peashooter friend here. Well, here goes nothing. *to Quick Draw* ''Hi, I'm Green Shadow, leader and main plant hero of L.E.A.F. * Bonk Choy: Hi! I'm Bonk Choy, and this tricky-looking moss is my good buddy Re-Peat Moss! * Re-Peat Moss: I'm feeling TRICKY all right. * Green Shadow: Nice to meet you though. * Quick Draw: Nice to meet you too. * Fire Peashooter: I'm Fire Peashooter, and this leafy pal is Party Thyme. * Party Thyme: Hi! Want some cake? It's a BONUS. * Re-Peat Moss: A "BONUS"? Now that's what I call TRICKY! * Red Fork: I'd like some cake! * Green Shadow: Easy there, Red Fork. * Emily Green: We're glad to meet all of you. We hope you guys enjoy your stay here in Resound River as well. * Green Shadow: Um, we just got here, but thanks anyway. We do enjoy Resound River despite its huge similarities to our hometown Echo Creek. Well, although not all of us actually live in Echo Creek. Anyway, who are your other friends? ''A fire ninja approaches the Locked Room Gang. * Huoshan: I'm Huoshan. Nice to meet you all. * Starcade: You remind me of Akasha for some reason. But anyways, nice to meet you! * Shimmer: I'm Shimmer, and these two are my friends, Gabby and Albert. * Gabby: Hi! Hey Shimmer, show them your superpowers! * Shimmer: Well, I can fly, and I also have superspeed and superstrength, but it's not much. * Gabby: Don't forget Huoshan helped you train to become a fire ninja too. * Shimmer: Yeah, true. *''blushes*'' * Green Shadow: Woah, I guess it's pretty similar to how Jaiden trained Blast to be an ice ninja, huh? * Albert: My name's Albert. * Gabby: Albert can create all kind of cool inventions! His most recent one is an ice cannon that can freeze enemies! * Shimmer: Yeah. Come on Albert, show them what you've got! * Albert: *''shows them his ice cannon*'' * Blast: Is it just me, or is Shimmer very similar to me? That girls has superpowers just like mine! * Tommy: Gabby is like me! She's the youngest and most cheerful of her team. * Alice: Albert is pretty similar to me, now that I think of it. Making inventions to help out. * Gabby: Hey, guys! I've got an idea! How about I sing them a welcome song? * Shimmer, Red Ruby & Albert: NO! * Gabby: Aw... * Blast: Yup, they're definitely like us. * Starcade: Yeah, no kidding. They have so much in common like us. Two more members of the Blocked Room Gang show up. * Emily Green: Oh, yes. He's Quixel, and she's Mizuki. * Quixel: Nice to meet you all! * Party Thyme: Quixel over here is the fastest button masher around! He holds the world record in speedrunning quite a few games! * Fire Peashooter: Oh, and Mizuki is an Elemental Ninja. She's got a nice sword to go along with her abilities as well. * Quixel: Thanks for the introduction. * Mizuki: It's nice to meet you all. * Starcade: *to Quixel* ''Woah, you hold a world record in speedrunning games? Cool! So do I, in my own hometown Eitbit! I'm Starcade, leader of the Retro Rebels and current Champion of Eitbit. * Kyoji: ''*to Mizuki* ''Nice to meet you, Mizuki. I'm Kyoji, an ice ninja and wielder of the Sword of Elementia. * Quixel: Nice to meet you Starcade! It's cool that we're both experienced gamers. * Mizuki: Hi, Kyoji, nice to meet you. * Emily Green: It seems like we're all getting along together. * Jelo: Yeah, seems so. * Emily Green: That's great! ''A lobster comes as well to greet the gang. * Sir Clash: Greeting. I'm Sir Clash, the leader of the Lobster Knights. * Captain Red Shell: It's an honor to meet you. I'm Captain Red Shell, captain of the army from the Crab Empire. * Sir Clash: I've heard about you before. It's an honor to finally meet you personally. * Sean Sapphire: Wait, we never heard of you. * Diana Diamond: Well, this ought to be interesting. * Sean Sapphire: Agreed. * Red Ruby: Well, do we have our own doppelgangers too or what? * Diana Diamond: Patience, Red, patience. * Emily Green: Oh, I think I know who you gems will get along with. Stone Squad! Come over here, we've got visitors! Immediately, seven rocks come to greet the gemstones. * Ashley Igneous: Who are these guys? * Jane Granite: They're pretty similar to us. Perhaps dopplegangers? * Ashley Igneous: Dopplegangers? Are they evil? If so, get ready to eat my bombs! * Jane Granite: Ashley, wait! Emily said they're friends. Don't attack them! * Ashley Igenous: You're no fun, Jane. * Jane Granite: If only your idea of "fun" wasn't throwing bombs at everyone. * Ashley Igneous: At least it gets the job done faster than your inventions, Jane! * Kate Clay: Hey, girls, calm down! *''looks at the gang* Sorry about this folks. Ashley and Jane are good friends, but sometimes they can't help but argue. I'm Kate Clay, by the way. * Randy Limestone: I'm Randy Limestone, guardian of nature. Nice to meet you. * Sydney Slate: I'm Sydney Slate, but you can call me Sydney. * Red Fork: Sidney? * Sydney Slate: No. Sydney, with a 'y'. * Red Fork: Oh, ok. * Randy Limestone: She sometimes gets a bit annoyed when people get her name wrong, though. ''Suddenly, a smoke bomb is thrown. When the smoke clears away, it reveals a stone that's wearing a magic hat, and has a magic wand in his hand. * Max Marble: Behold! Max the Magnificent! The greatest wizard you'll ever meet! *''fireworks appear in the background*'' * Ashley Igneous: You do know you'll have to pay me extra for those fireworks, right? * Max Marble: Watch is amazement, as I, Max the Magnificent, display the greatest feat of magic ever seen in this town! *''fireworks appear in the background*'' * King George Quartz: I'm King George Quartz, the leader of the Stone Squad.'' '' * Diana Diamond: And I'm Princess Diana Diamond, leader of the Gemstones of the Legendary Rainbow Gem. You can call us the Gemstones though. * Red Ruby: *to Ashley Igneous* ''You like blowing up stuff too? I like your style! I'm Red Ruby, and I'm a proud explosion-maker! * Gary Garnet: ''*to Jane Granite* ''I see you have problems with your igneous friend there. Don't worry, I feel the same way with that reckless ruby over there. * Red Ruby: I heard that! * Gary Garnet: Ignore him. I'm Gary Garnet, a pleasure to meet you. * Toby Topaz: ''*to Kate Clay, looking rather nervous* ''Hi...I'm...Toby Topaz, and you're kinda...cute? * Emma Emerald: ''*to Randy Limestone* ''I never knew there was a nature guardian like you, Randy. Perhaps you have heard of me, Emma Emerald, queen of the forest? * Sean Sapphire: ''*to Sydney Slate* ''Hi there, you must be Sidney. I'm Sean Sapphire. S-E-A-N. * Amelia Amethyst: ''*to Max Marble* ''You're a magician too? Sweet! I'm Amelia Amethyst! Nice to meet you, Mr. Marble! * Jelo: Uh, I have a weird question to ask. * Emily Green: Yes? What is it? * Jelo: Do you guys happen to be from another universe? I'm asking because I don't think this place has been here before. Maybe it's because I haven't heard of this place until now. * Emily Green: No, we're not from another dimension. This place has been here all along, but no one really notices it because there's a nearby town called Echo Creek, that's just like this town, but it's much more famous. * Jelo: Ah, I see. So this town is one of the obscure ones in Los Angeles. Speaking of Echo Creek, we come from there. * Sean Sapphire: Considering how many times I travelled with Captain Red Shell on his ship, it's pretty strange that we didn't notice your city at all. * Green Shadow: Agreed. But now that we know everyone in the Blocked Room Gang... * Jaiden: One more question. Where do Quixel and Mizuki come from? * Emily Green: They're both from Japan. Mizuki was trained as a ninja there, and met Quixel on one of her adventures. * Mizuki: We became very close after that. * Quixel: Yeah. Turns out that Mizuki's old boyfriend Yokoshi had an evil shadow ninja as a mother, and we had to stop her from taking over the world. That's how we met the Stone Squad in the first place. * Mizuki: At the end we managed to defeat that evil shadow ninja, but Yokoshi became our enemy ever since. * Iron Heart: Of course, that was until recently, when he revived his mother, and realized that evil shadow ninja didn't care for anyone but herself. Yokoshi is just a neutral guy now. * Jaiden: It sounds a lot like Kyoji's story, no? * Jelo: Couldn't agree with you more, Jade. * Starcade: Yokoshi sounds a lot like Akasha, and his mother sounds a lot like Shogo. * Kyoji: Yikes. * Starcade: Even our backstories are rather similar! Now that's odd. * Red Fork: Really odd. * Emily Green: Hey, would you guys like a tour around our town? * Jelo: Eh, sure. We like visiting new and strange places. * Emily Green: Great! Then follow us! Here in Resound River, we love to make new friends! Once you get to know Resound River, you won't even want to leave. * Iron Heart: Come along. * Red Fork: Sure, sounds fun. * Green Shadow: Alright. ''The Locked Room Gang follows the Blocked Room Gang on their tour around Resound River. * Jelo: This town looks a lot like ours. * Starcade: Everything looks pretty similar to Echo Creek so far. * Emily Green: Yeah. But even though our town isn't as famous as your town Echo Creek, we still have a good time here in Resound River. Music starts playing. * Red Fork: What's that music? * Blue Ocean: Perhaps they're going to perform a musical number? * Jaiden: Musical numbers? That sounds cool! * Blast: I never really got the idea of musical numbers. People that just randomly start singing and dancing together? Who does that? * Jelo: Uh, does Danville count? * Red Fork: Well, apparently someone will. *''points at the Blocked Room Gang*'' * Tommy: I love musical numbers! * Toby Topaz: I don't see any musical numbers. * Gary Garnet: *facepalms* ''Musical numbers aren't literal numbers, Toby. Wait a minute, why do they suddenly start a musical number out of nowhere? * Blue Ocean: It's becoming kind of trendy these days. *''facepalm* * Tommy: Well, I still like it! * Starcade: Same here. What's wrong with musical numbers? * Amelia Amethyst: Yeah! Emily: Heads high, everyone! Marching proud! Altogether now, everyone of you! ♪Life is so grand in Our Town♪ ♪We're always filled with cheer♪ ♪We never have to look around♪ ♪To know that we're all here♪ The BRG: ♪In Our Town, in Our Town♪ ♪We work as a team♪ ♪Together we can do anything♪ ♪Achieve all our dreams♪ Emily: That's it everyone! Let's see those big happy smiles! ♪Life is a joy in Our Town♪ ♪We're all equal here♪ ♪No one is superior♪ ♪And no one shakes in fear♪ The BRG: ♪In Our Town, In Our Town♪ ♪We don't worry, no♪ ♪Teamwork can do anything♪ ♪Stop villains, you know♪ Emily: You see? Now everyone wins! ♪Other teams argue♪ ♪Do you ever wonder why?♪ ♪When you don't work together♪ ♪You don't see eye-to-eye♪ ♪There's just so many differences♪ ♪That lead to disarray♪ ♪But when you learn to act as one♪ ♪It's like a holiday!♪ The BRG: ♪In Our Town, in Our Town♪ ♪We don't complicate♪ ♪When you learn to simplify♪ ♪Life is oh, so great♪ ♪Join in our utopia♪ ♪Come into the light♪ ♪Become part of our team♪ ♪Togetherness is our might!♪ Music stops playing. * Bonk Choy: Yeah! *claps his leaves* * Re-Peat Moss: If only I had limbs too... * Starcade: That was so cool! * Amelia Amethyst: I agree. The song sounds pretty catchy too! * Jelo: That was pretty impressive! * Red Fork: I agree. * Emily Green: Thanks. We appreciate your visit to our wonderful town, and we hope you enjoy your stay. * Green Shadow: We certainly will. Thanks, Emily. * Diana Diamond: If only we knew this place much sooner, I would have brought the gemstones with me here. * Green Shadow: Thanks for the warming hospitality though. * Emily Green: No problem! We're glad to receive guests! * Iron Heart: We've got a restaurant here in town that serves pretty good food. Perhaps you may want to give it a visit. * Windy Sail: Yeah! The food there's so good, that even Iron Heart can't help overeating. * Iron Heart: *''blushes, and bumps Windy Sail* That's not true. * Bonk Choy: Can we try some? * Toby Topaz: Please? * Amelia Amethyst: Does it serve cookies? * Windy Sails: It serves pretty much anything you can think of! * Iron Heart: I must admit, it's pretty good food. I definitely recommend visiting it. * Windy Sails: My personal favorite is the cheesecake! Delicious! * Red Fork: Ok, I'm hungry now. Let's go to this restaurant! * Emily Green: Great! Come with us! ''The Blocked Room Gang leads the Locked Room Gang to the restaurant they're talking about. * Jaiden: I bet there's a Red Spoon doppleganger. * Green Shadow: Well, we've met our doppelgangers so I wouldn't be surprised about that. * Bonk Choy: I'm hungry! I wanna eat some food! * Kyoji: Be patient, we're almost there. * Emily Green: And here we are! * Windy Sails: Hey, Fromage! A yellow tall pony with a mustache shows up. * Fromage: Bon jour! Who do we have here today? * Emily Green: We have some special guests who would like to have one of your delicious meals. * Fromage: Oui! ''What would you like to have to eat? * Amelia Amethyst: COOKIES! * Toby Topaz: Cake, please? * Bonk Choy: Roasted turkey! The biggest one you got! * Red Ruby: Do you have a wild turkey surprise? * Fromage: ''Oui! ''I have any food you can possibly imagine! * Windy Sails: There's a reason he's the best chef in Resound River! * Red Fork: I'll have everything from your menu. * Fromage: ''Sacre bleu! ''Every dish on the menu? * Red Fork: Yup! * Green Shadow: He's a big eater, that one. * Red Ruby: I want my wild turkey surprise with extra chilli-beans. BAM! * Starcade: Well, let's go inside then. * Jelo: Oh! I'd like a steak. * Jaiden: One sandwich and a milkshake! * Fromage: ''S'il vous plait, ''take a seat while I prepare your meal. ''The Locked Room Gang sits down at a large table, while Fromage goes to the kitchen to start cooking. * Emily Green: Enjoy you meal! We have a few things to do. We'll be back in a while. * Windy Sails: Aw... I wanted cheesecake! * Iron Heart: You can have cheesecake later. * Windy Sails: But... * Iron Heart: Come on! *''takes Windy Sails with her*'' * Emily Green: Sorry about that, folks. See you guys later! The Blocked Room Gang leaves the restaurant. * Starcade: Where did they go? * Green Shadow: No idea. Pretty strange though. * Red Ruby: Who cares? Now we have all the food we can eat! * Red Fork: Yeah! * Blue Ocean: Do all Reds get so excited about food? * Blast: *''shrugs*'' * Alice: I can't help but getting a bad feeling about all this. They're not evil counterparts, but I don't remember anytime we've had dopplegangers that were up to anything good. * Toby Topaz: Maybe this is one of those times when they are actually up to anything good? * Diana Diamond: I don't think so. * Gary Garnet: And why would they leave the restaurant as a whole group? I'm not detecting a distress signal right about now, so it can't be an attack. * Re-Peat Moss: What if all this was just a TRICKY trap? * Green Shadow: Could be. For some reason, Bright Spark left when we came here. The Blocked Room Gang even acted as if nothing had happened. * Starcade: Maybe Bright Spark is behind all this? * Jelo: He could be, but we don't know. We might need to keep an eye on them. * Red Fork: I'm not sure. Most of Bright Spark's plans are about using robots or machines to attack us. So unless the Blocked Room Gang are robots, I don't think it's one of Bright Spark's plans. * Blue Ocean: What if they are? The robot conspiracy! * Alice: Blue Ocean, that's ridiculous. They don't look anything like robots. * Blue Ocean: But what they are? What if they're so well designed, that they look real? * Alice: All of Bright Spark's robots look like robots. * Blue Ocean: That's what they want you to believe! * Bonk Choy: Or maybe they're aliens from another dimension! * Jelo: That was my guess, an alternate dimension. * Gary Garnet: Why don't we do it the smart way and go find out ourselves? * Red Fork: But, what about our food? * Blue Ocean: Red Fork... Before Blue Ocean could say anything, Fromage arrives with all the dishes the gang ordered. They all look delicious. * Jaiden: Yum! * Jelo: Wow, Fromage is skilled. * Red Fork: *''eating* He sure is. * Fromage: ''Merci. ''I'm glad you enjoy it. * Red Ruby: About time! ''*starts eating his wild turkey surprise* * Amelia Amethyst: COOKIES! *starts eating cookies* Most of the gang members start eating their food. * Gary Garnet: *facepalms* ''Are we just going to sit here and wait for them to finish their food? * Alice: I'm afraid so. * Jelo: Gang, focus on the situation here! We need to know what they are up to! * Gary Garnet: Hence that's why I said we should go find that out ourselves! * Jaiden: Can I at least take my milkshake with me? * Fromage: ''Oui. * Blast: I guess that's a yes. * Captain Red Shell: Thank you for the meal, Fromage. * Red Fork: Yes, it was great! * Red Ruby: That turkey could've used more chilli to be honest. * Captain Red Shell: We must get going now. *''pays for the food*'' * Fromage: I understand. I hope you come back soon. * Kyoji: It's time we look for the Blocked Room Gang. * Green Shadow: Let's go then! The Locked Room Gang comes out of the restaurant, but the Blocked Room Gang is nowhere to be seen. * Jelo: Where are they? * Alice: I don't see them anywhere. * Red Fork: Where could they have gone? * Jaiden: I have a bad feeling about this... * Alice: Me too. This can't be a good thing. * Jelo: Whatever situation we may end up in, we have to be prepared. * Red Fork: You're right. * Tommy: So... what do we do now? * Jelo: Let's investigate further. * Red Fork: Good idea. * Alice: Let's do that. * Green Shadow: We should search the place. In the meantime, we can also look for evidence to get a better idea on what really is going on here. * Blast: Good idea. The gang searches around for any clues about what's going on. While they look around, they see an orange pony wondering around. * Red Fork: Do you think he might have information? * Green Shadow: No idea. * Starcade: I don't recall seeing him anywhere around. * Kyoji: Let's try asking him to tell us what he knows. * Blue Ocean: Hey, you! * Orange Pony: Huh? Me? * Blue Ocean: Yes, you! Do you know where the Blocked Room Gang is? * Orange Pony: Uh... *''gets nervous* No, not at all. I've gotta leave now, see ya! *''flies away* * Red Fork: *''serious look* ''He knows something. * Blast: Get him! (Under Construction) Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000